FIG. 1 depicts a map of a geographic region that is serviced by a wireless telecommunications system, which system provides wireless telecommunications service to wireless terminals (e.g., wireless terminal 101) within the region. The heart of the telecommunications system is wireless switching center 110, which might also be known as a mobile switching center (“MSC”) or a mobile telephone switching office (“MTSO”).
Typically, wireless switching center 111 is connected through a plurality of intermediate network elements (e.g., base station controllers, etc.) to a plurality of base stations (e.g., base stations 102-1, 102-2, and 102-3), which are dispersed throughout the geographic area serviced by the system. As depicted in FIG. 1, base station 102-2 serves wireless terminal 101.
As is well known to those skilled in the art, wireless switching center 111 is responsible for, among other things, establishing and maintaining calls between wireless terminals and between a wireless terminal and a wireline terminal (which is connected to the system via the local and/or long-distance telephone networks and which are not shown in FIG. 1).
The salient advantage of wireless telecommunications over wireline telecommunications is the mobility that is afforded to the users of the wireless telecommunications system. On the other hand, the salient disadvantage of wireless telecommunications lies in that fact that because the user is mobile, an interested party might not be able to readily ascertain the location of the user.
Such interested parties might include both the user of the wireless terminal and remote parties. There are a variety of reasons why the user of a wireless terminal might be interested in knowing his or her own location. For example, the user might be interested in telling a remote party where he or she is.
There are a variety of reasons why a remote party might be interested in knowing the location of the user. For example, the recipient of a 911 emergency call from a wireless terminal might be interested in knowing the location of the wireless terminal so that emergency services vehicles can be dispatched to that location.
There are many techniques in the prior art for estimating the location of a wireless terminal.
In accordance with one technique, the location of a wireless terminal is estimated to be at the center of the cell in which the wireless terminal is located. This technique is advantageous in that it does not require that additional hardware be added to the wireless terminal or to the wireless telecommunications system, and this means that the first technique can be inexpensively implemented in legacy systems. The first technique is only accurate, however, to a few kilometers, and, therefore, it is generally not acceptable for applications (e.g., emergency services dispatch, etc.) that require higher accuracy.
In accordance with a second technique, the location of a wireless terminal is estimated by triangulating the angle of arrival or the time of arrival of the signals transmitted by the wireless terminal to be located at various receivers. This technique is accurate to within a few hundreds of meters and is advantageous in that it can be used with legacy wireless terminals. It is disadvantageous, however, in that it generally requires that hardware be added to the telecommunication system's base stations, and this is very expensive.
In accordance with a third technique, the location of a wireless terminal is estimated by a radio navigation unit, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, that is incorporated into the wireless terminal. This technique is accurate to within tens of meters and is advantageous in that it does not require that additional hardware be added to the telecommunication system's infrastructure. The third technique is disadvantageous, however, in that it cannot be used with legacy wireless terminals that do not comprise a radio navigation unit.
Therefore, the need exists for a technique for estimating the location of a wireless terminal with higher resolution than the first technique and that can be inexpensively implemented in legacy systems.